


Takes Us A While (To Get Any Traction)

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [99]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pining Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki has been asking Tony out for years.Will Tony finally say yes?





	Takes Us A While (To Get Any Traction)

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The 100th work in my "you belong with me" series! It's been a heck of a ride and I never expected to get this many of them, but I'm glad to have reached this point :)
> 
> I hope you all like this little ~anniversary fic :)

Flirtation was something Tony was accustomed too. He was attractive, he was rich, and he was good in bed.

Yet, despite his reputation, even he hadn’t expected to be flirted with on the battlefield – but that’s what Loki did, from day one.

Loki complimented him, dropped innuendos, and even asked him back to his lair for a drink. Tony always shot him down, of course, but Loki got high marks for persistence.

They were enemies for two years, and Loki never stopped trying. When he was caught by Asgard and forced to “reform” he flirted just as heavily. He was also spending most of his sentence in Avengers Tower, so it gave him even more opportunities to try and ask Tony out.

Tony continued to reject him, but Loki never backed down.

They talked, they bantered, hell they even worked together as Loki shifted from ‘_reformed supervillain_’ to ‘_anti-social member of the Avengers_’.

It had now been five years since the initial offer, and thanks to a drunken ramble JARVIS had taken seriously, Tony even had a tally.

Over the course of five years, Loki had asked him out almost one hundred times.

Any sane person would have cut their losses. Any _sane_ person would have gracefully backed down and bowed out.

But, Loki was a little bit mad (just like Tony) and he was stubborn as hell (just like Tony) and he would never give up on what he wanted (just like Tony).

(There was a bit of a pattern there.)

And, the thing was, five years was a long time to keep rejecting someone without giving them a second thought.

Tony didn’t want to say he was oblivious or narrow-minded, but it did take him a while to realise how much Loki had come to mean to him. 

The mage was in the lab every day; playing with the bots, helping Tony, bantering with him and giving Tony food and coffee. He was always _there_. Loki made Tony laugh and they shared a drink most nights before heading to bed.

They were friends, but more than that, they could be something _more_.

It hit Tony like a tonne of bricks when he’d been at a Stark Industries event. A beautiful woman had tried to flirt with him and he’d been _annoyed_. She hadn’t spoken like Loki; she didn’t _look_ like Loki – and that was the problem. She _wasn’t_ Loki and that was who Tony wanted.

But, after five years of saying _no_, a part of Tony was worried about what it would mean to say _yes_. Would Loki still want him? Was he keeping it up because it was familiar territory and he didn’t actually want Tony after all?

The nerves and worry churned through him, but despite Tony coming home early from the gala and forgoing sleep to work in the lab, he didn’t have an answer by the time morning arrived.

Loki visited him, same as usual, just like clockwork. There was a coffee in his hand and a smirk twitching his lips.

“JARVIS says you’ve been up all night.” Loki held out the coffee for Tony to take. His expression was soft and his smile faint. “Why don’t you join me for breakfast?”

It was the kind of question Loki had asked ninety-nine times. It was an answer Tony had dismissively rejected just as many.

This time, Tony took the coffee in his hands, but kept his eyes on Loki. The mage was turning to a monitor, already presuming a negative answer.

“Breakfast sounds good. Where would you like to go?”

Loki froze, and he looked at Tony with wide, startled eyes. Tony’s heart pounded but he hid his nerves by a sip of perfect coffee.

“What did you say?” Loki asked.

Tony lowered the coffee. “I said, I’d like to have breakfast with you.”

“Just breakfast?” Loki questioned, seeking clarification.

Tony gave a small smile. “Well, I thought it would be a date too.”

Loki sucked in a breath. “Say that again.”

“A date,” Tony said. “Between you and me, Loki.”

Tony had still felt unsure, but it was washed away by the smile that spread across Loki’s lips. It was a genuine delight that reached all the way to his eyes.

“And I thought you might never agree,” he said; trying for arrogance, but a little too awed to manage it.

Tony gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that, people say I can be more effort than I’m worth.”

Loki shook his head, his gaze full of affection. “I never said that, Anthony. I think you’re well worth the wait.”

Tony managed not to blush, but he did fidget and look away from the mage. “Ah, right, well. Breakfast. We should do that.”

He heard Loki chuckle before the mage was coming closer. He held out his arm and Tony hesitated before taking the offering with some amusement. He was tucked in close to Loki’s body as the man cupped his hand. It was incredibly out-dated by Earth standards, but Tony had seen Thor and Jane stand in the exact same position. 

It made his stomach squirm pleasantly, and as Loki led him out of the lab, he didn’t fight the other man’s hold.

Loki had been waiting five years and ninety-nine rejections for this; the least Tony could do was let Loki show just how well his hard work had paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the scene that launched the FrostIron ship and got us where we are today. I couldn't resist. ♥


End file.
